What time is it? ITS ASKING TIME!
by X.Q
Summary: What time is it?ITS ASKING TIME! Give Dares/questions to the Adventure time peeps! I suck at summaries! But anyways please keep them to T !
1. Chapter 1

-a small girl about twelve who has long blonde hair and brown or blue-ish eyes walks onto the stage-

Megumi: Hello! And welcome to Asking time! I'm Megumi and this is my Co-host my older brother Reino!

Reino: Yo~ Its nice to be here. Now without further ado here are the vic- I mean contestants!

Megumi: Finn!

Finn: Slammacow!

Megumi: Marceline!

Marceline: Hey

Reino: Jake!

Jake: I was told there would be ice cream.

Reino: Lady!

Lady (In alien) : *Beep* *Gurgle* *Ka-pute*

Ryu: -runs out with tools and fixes language machine- Sorry bout that.

Lady: Hello everybody!

Megumi: Princess bubblegum!

Princess Bubblegum: Hello everyone its an ho-

Marceline: Whatever Bonnie

Princess Bubblegum: Marceline…

Megumi: and the genderswaps!

-Fionna, PG, Marshall lee, Cake, and Lord Monochromocorn run out-

Megumi: I feel as though I'm missing some characters…

Reino: yea I feel it too…

Megumi: Who did we forget? –runz backstage-

Reino: I don't know… Anyways while Megumi is looking for our missing Characters we should do some dares and questions! So send in your questions and such to us! Oh yea and you give your questions live so fill out this little form whenever you ask a question:

Name:

Looks:

Question/Dare:

Finn: mathematical man!

Reino: -kicks Finn out a window-

**Hey ya guys :3 this is my first fanfic like this. Please sumbit questions/dares for our vic- I mean contestants! They need to be really funny though! Remember to fill out the template when sending in a question/dare! You can appear on the show when you do! Thank youuuu bye!**


	2. The chapter in which stuff hapens!

_Hey Come on grab your friends,_

_Go to where the fun never ends._

_Finn and friends to save the day,_

_If don't believe me then I'll say_

_It's asking time!_

Megumi: When did we get a theme song?

Reino: Oh yea well Kinda made one.

Megumi: :O:O:O:O YOU STOLE IT?

Reino: Nooooooo I made it with my awesome music skills!

Megumi: O.o Anyways… Questions/dare time!

Finn the heroic Human 7/2/12 . chapter 1

Hey Finn! i dare you to slap yourself and wear a pink dress.  
That is my dare.

Finn: Flip no .

Megumi: You have to. I'll go get a pink dress from Marshalls closet.

Megumi disappears leaving a trail of smoke and where she used to stand there's a rabbit.

Rabbit: Snip! Snip!

Marshall: I don't have a pink dress! I don't OWN anything pink.

Megumi reappears seconds later with a pink dress in hand that says _**Marshall's Dress DON'T TOUCH!**_

Fionna: What… the… cabbage…

Megumi: Okay everyone its time for Finn's dare while hes getting changed next thing Open questions/dares!

An audience member holds up her hand and begins jumping up and down hoping to get picked.

Reino: Yes you there come on up!

The girl from the audience gets up to reveal she looks about 12. She has wavy brown hair, a green dinosaur, and a gree dinosaur tail. She's wearing a turquois shirt and denim shorts.

Reino: hello welcome to the show I'm R-

Girl from audience: I AM dinoRAWR HEAR ME ROAR! Hi. I'M dinoRAWR2919 And this is my question/dare.

Finn and Fionna, how does it feel knowing you are one of the youngest in your group of friends?  
Everyone: If you had the power of mind control for a day, what would you do?

Finn: I never thought of it like that… -straightens out the dress-

Fionna: since when were we the youngest…?

PB: Technically Megumi's the youngest of our friends.

Megumi: no I'm not . I just look younger! I'm like the oldest here O.O

Marceline: No your not me and Marshall are over 1000 years old

Reino: And you guys lost track of your moral codes?

Megumi: Shut it. Next part of the question Um I guess I would take over the world?

Fionna and Finn: I would become the greatest adventurer ever! Make the monsters slam their heads into concrete!

Finn then slaps himself.  
Marceline: I would take over a record company.

Marshall: I would make Marceline let me in her record company.

LSP: Like oh my glob I would get an invitation to this show that I wasn't invited to!

Megumi: Oh crap…. RUNNNNN!

Megumi runs away from LSP but ends up being dragged away by her instead.

Megumi: HELP MEEEEEEEE!

PG is sitting in the corner listening to music and reading, Finn is playing hacky-sack with Fionna, Jake is eating ice cream, Marceline and Marshall are tuning their guitars, and Reino is doing scientific things with PB.

Megumi: I hate you all…

PB: I would further scientific research.

PG: I would use it too make Marshall destroy himself 3

Marshall: O.o

Max the warrior: Heeeeeeyyyyyy It's time for my question/dare! –jumps onto the stage-

I dare Finn and Marceline to switch lives for the rest of the day starting NOW. This goes for Jake and PB, Marshall and PG, Fionna and LSP.

They all look at the pale girl who just jumped onto the stage. She had pitch black hair with one red highlight, and was wearing a sweatshirt with blue jeans and black converses.

Reino: Then do I have to switch lives with Megumi?  
Max: Nope just those eight…

Reino: kk –puts live switching potion in the food-

Ryu: hey everyone the foods here!

Everyone: FOOOOOODDDDD!

Instantly everyone rushes to the food table as they eat the food their bodies glow a bit and they switch bodies instead of lives.

Finn: Hey why do I look like a girl…? Why do I sound like Fionna?

Everyone looks down at themselves and sees that they switched bodies.

Reino: oops… that was the body switching spell :3 Sorry guys…. It'll wear off by tomorrow…. NEXTTTTTT! –kicks max off the stage-

Max the warrior: HEY!

Megumi: heres the next one:

xAlixRulezx 7/2/12 . chapter 1

Marshall I dare you to declare your crush in front of everyone :3

Marshall: I have quite a few let me name that off. Fionna, Marcie ((xIggy: Marcie's an OC 3)) , PB, Chocoberry, Maria ((Another OC)), Princess chocolate, Flame prince and that's it.

Megumi: Did you just say Flame prince? O.o

Marshall: I meant princess….

MegumI: Sure you did… Anyways next!

A girl in the back of the studio raised her hand and walked to the front of the stage.

Brooke: Hi I'm Brooke. I'm 13 and my question/dare is for Fionna: Who do you like more, Marshall Lee, Flame Prince, or Prince Gumball?

Megumi stared at the blonde girl with blue eyes for a second

Megumi: You look familiar O.o

Brooke: I get around a lot.

Megumi: oh okayz

Fionna (in Finn's body and voice): Well their just bro's and I don't think anything of them like their smexy or anything… So um uh O.o I don't have to answer this! She does! –points to Finn in her body-

Finn (In Fionna's voice and body): Flame prince! -runs away-

Megumi: Okay then thatx it for today join us next time! For ITS ASKING TIME!


End file.
